the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Brunhilde Macnair
'Brunhilde Macnair '(born 3 October, 1981) was a half-blood Scottish witch, the daughter of Walden Macnair, an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures at the Ministry of Magic, and his wife. Her father was a Death Eater during the first and second wizarding wars. Like many others, Macnair did not search for his Master following his downfall, pleading Imperious instead. She was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a friend of Astoria Greengrass. After the death of Astoria in 1997, Brunhilde turned to fellow Slytherins Annora Walsh and Thea MacIver for support. She was evacuated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the day of the final battle. After the Battle of Hogwarts, her father was arrested and sent to Azkaban for life. Biography Early life Brunhilde was born in Hogsmeade, north of Midlothian, in Scotland, on 3 October, 1981. She was born a few weeks before the end of the First Wizarding War, a conflict which her father participated in as a Death Eater. On 31 October, 1981, the Dark Lord fell, and her father, Walden Macnair, was not one of the wizards who searched for him after his downfall. Her father worked as an Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, which suited his unusually bloodthirsty nature. Brunhilde was an only child, and reportedly did not remember much about her father when she was a child. He was noticably absent for many years, and her parents lived apart from each other. Hogwarts years Brunhilde Macnair received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1993, the same summer that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. She was accompanied by her mother visiting Diagon Alley, and it was there that she presumably purchased her wand, which was made of blackthorn and unicorn hair. Dementors attacked the Hogwarts Express after Brunhilde boarded it for Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September, 1993. She shared a dormitory with Annora Walsh, Thea MacIver, and Astoria Greengrass. She became fast friends with Astoria and together they had many adventures. In Brunhilde's fifth year of school, her friend Astoria did not come back. She was weakened by illness and died on 13 December, 1997. Brunhilde was devastated. She disappeared for several days and did not re-emerge until there were plans for a funeral. She travelled to Bath, Somerset, for the holidays with the Greengrasses. On 2 May, 1998, that same school year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came under siege by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, including Brunhilde's estranged father. She was evacuated with her dorm-mates because she was underage. Following the Battle, her father, Walden Macnair, was arrested along with hundreds of other Death Eaters after Voldemort's defeat. Etymology From German Brunhilde, from Middle High German Briunhilde, from Old High German *''Brunnīhilta'', from Proto-Germanic *''Brunjōhildiz'', from *''brunjǭ'' (“breastplate”) + *''hildiz'' (“battle, fight”). Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Scottish individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1993 Category:Macnair family Category:Hogsmeade residents Category:Blackthorn wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:1980s births Category:Libras Category:Individuals from Midlothian